


【银高】与你相依

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Summary: 其实本来是希望银时多多爱护那背影才背向着，想去拥抱他。没什么的脑洞无意义，然后是从同好那里听到银桑不持久www所以就让他稍微观赏一下刺激的满足满足。其他没什么了就是一些曾经感觉吃到尖锐物的一个排解





	【银高】与你相依

「哟…」侧着头，那人依旧是那高傲的模样，深碧色的眼瞳在暗处仍然是盈溢着光采，紧紧跟着″猎物″不放。

对着样的视线，银时是不感到害怕，毕竟原来自己的项上人头还是有人要的。

「哟！看来你躲得很好嘛」说道，毕竟比起自己已经归入良民的阵营，眼前的男人可还是幕府的大老鼠，即使现在这只大老鼠正饰演着猫来捕捉他的猎物。  
「怎么这次是帮幕府做诱饵吗」认为银时不怀好意的说着，按手在腰间的高柄上才缓缓的步近银时，但并没如他预期的出现围捕的人马，就只有银时一人。

当银时忽然有动作的瞬间，高杉依旧警戒着，却还是给人拥入怀中。

夜里的行人总是少的，但万事屋的一楼是作为居酒屋的，三三两两的客人背着暖光走出也不是没有，但谁会特意去注意隔壁的阶梯有人甚至察觉是通缉犯。

分开彼此，银时的绯红垂眸注视着那人嘴唇轻轻的吻了上去。少见的给人堵住气息高杉也没太多抵抗，只是缓缓的呼着鼻息。不算激烈的吻，就只是轻轻的碰在一起。

过分平静的感觉反倒让高杉感到不安的晃动着视线，找寻可疑处，纵使他相信银时不至于是背后捅刀的人，但他来认为的好对于高杉而言可不那么一定。

想着，男人松开环抱着高杉腰间的双手，转而捧起他的肩颈，驱使他自然的抬头容纳自己的吻。探入的舌尖搅弄着高杉的，未能即时吞咽的津液沿着高杉的下巴滑落，顺着滚动的喉结给带下，残留下一丝淫靡的水光。

不知摆向何处的双手，最后落在男人的肩头上抚弄着他，透过这样的确认高杉确实感受到银时的不安，但自己依然不明原因。

**************  
两人在外头并没有太久，在银时的手探下摸开高杉的外衣露出底头象牙白的胸膛时，男人一阵哆嗦，随即给银时紧抓着走往屋内。

想说抱怨高杉的腿短，银时的眼神稍稍一瞥，但却没破坏气氛的说出口，只是在走过阶梯后，把人一把扛起挂在肩头的，走进屋内。

「唔嗯…」猛然的一转，高杉放松的托付给银时，倒掛在他身上，随后给扔在沙发，还没适应前银时又再一次靠上。

伸手窜入高杉的外衣，外头微凉的温度让银时的手还没能回温，一触及乳首就本能的挺立起来，揉弄着指尖柔韧的小东西，一面注视着高杉的反应，从一开始淡然的接受略微的皱起眉头，抬手按着银时的胸膛。

在性事上，银时从未选择让步，虽然大多数只要高杉坚持就可以避免，但后者本身是否有这样的想法银时是在清楚不过的，感受自己身上的推力，不使劲的感觉也只是象征性的。所以那手很快的给银时抓了下来。环上自己的肩头。

「让我做吧」说着，银时顺着高杉扬起的颈子滑落，摩过细致的皮肤一点点的拨开高杉的浴衣，最后落在他主人的身下，一把的给银时抱起坐在上头，免得等会留下肮脏的痕迹而给家中的孩子嫌弃。

早先预备到高杉的来到，今夜神乐去了朋友家看DVD不在，只有两人，但要在客厅留下什么那可就难说了。

分开男人的腿跟，银时一点点的在每一吋肌肤上吻别，即使昏暗，他还是专心的以目光记下每一个细节。暴露在空气中颤抖立起的性器，带着苍白的粉色，给男人深红的舌叶抚过。他主人的双手给银时压在身体的两侧，下腹紧绷着承受着美好的快感。

无法抓身下人的双手一缩一放的显示着自己的状态，在银时重重吸吮时绷紧，松口时自己也不禁溢出叹息。

虽然莫名，但两人间何时见面何时进展到这样的关系，对于男人之间根本不是那么重要，毕竟对方都不是女孩子要天天细心的哄骗着。

扭着身体，高杉从来不是那么顺从银时的家伙，一个抵抗。实在按不住的银时只好给人扑到地面上。  
「不知道你想搞什么，不过不会让你如愿」比起给银时主导一切，高杉更加偏好自己也能有所主导。

男人却少见的没反抗，或是出言指出这样的摆弄速度自己会满足不到之类的话。

任由高杉回应不满的啃咬，一面伸手解开皮带跟拉链放出闷出些许汗液的下身。  
不同银时，高杉并不是很喜欢自己主动凑近男人的那里，多数都是被抵着迫不得已才张口纳入，而既然这才自己主导自然没有理由让自己那样做。

「高杉…？」抓住男人的下身贴往自己的股间。男人惊恐的唤道，今天银时是没打算搞出血的，但是这样直接进入的情况也不在少数。起身先抱起男人却给按了回去。  
「怎么是觉得这样可惜吗？」银时一直以来都不是什么太过持久的家伙，所以总在前戏下不少功夫，对于这点反正只要舒服就好，高杉的意见是不多的，但看男人的反应高杉不住想嘲笑嘲笑他。

「既然这样你就看着好了」替换方案有时不必提及，就直接出击也算是习惯，毕竟言语的解释不如他俩意会那来得快。

背过身，光线不足的空间中，那人的洁白的背依然有那么一些伤痕，让银时不住想起身去拥抱。

但眼前高杉身后的动作更加让银时在意，高杉一点点的挤进自己的体内，光是前端蜜口就给绷成薄透的几乎要撕裂的模样，分开的大腿绷紧着轻轻颤抖着。无从得知高杉模样的看着那上下拂动的双肩也知道对方正在适应身后的痛楚。

完全进入后，穴口的血液已经顺着男人的腿跟浸染身下人的毛发。光看就为他感到疼的银时，在那人吞吐自己的时出手阻碍，给人狠狠挥开。

不知道是内里的热，还是伤口的关系，给那人吞吐着的性器渐渐热起，像是快矜持不住的银时起身环抱住那人，吃痛而泌出的汗液，轻啄着那精致的侧脸。

*****************

那时的自己到底是要干嘛其实也不记不得，只是看到高杉就无法在矜持去触摸他。

但约定的事还是没曾改变，他是来要自己的人头的，要是幸运或许能就此解决掉自己这个大麻烦。

但最后高杉却不敌自己，虽然自己要是放水高杉也是不乐意的，但是银时可不曾想把人杀了，但体内的东西却不受自己控制，对于已经威胁到自己性命的东西，丝毫不留情面。

好不容易夺回理智的男人跪在高杉身旁，粗喘着抬手，自己竟有一瞬念头想按上那人脆弱的颈子，断了他的生息，这样的念头在自己多次压抑下才有那么些缓和，转而轻触他的鼻息。

不能知道自己下一次失去理智时何时的银时，把人稍做疗伤后就把他困在房内。向他人去无声的求救，只是那不着痕迹的说明只是搞的对方一头雾水。

知道自己消失第二天，才开始寻人的神乐在卧房内发现给五花大绑的伤患，愤恨的唔声。

相似不死心一样的，去追寻，而给那人真正堵到的时候，银时的样貌已经遮掩起来，只是同样的有着那股叫人生厌的气味。

打从上一次这么激烈是对方依然保有理智的时候，但现下，银时已经没有叫自己收手的机会，高杉咄咄逼人的追上，已经让他无处可逃。

锡杖一挥，那姣好的面孔就在脸侧上渗出一条血痕，顺着那轮廓缓缓的滑落男人也不曾抬手抹去。

下一刀精准的向着自己的颈侧切去。银时也还是完美的应对，挡住那一刀。

像是调查出不少事的男人，总是找这时机要贯穿自己，但每一次都给这机器人反应过来，正如银时熟识的恐怖分子一样，他每一次他欺近作为银时的意识就亮起警戒，这虽然给了高杉空隙，可是人反应的时间跟机器终究还是不同。

博命的一击，本以为会那么成功的。银时却举起自己的手臂挡下大部分的刀身仅仅是那刀尖轻触自己的胸口在那核心处点下一点。

甩手，持刀的那人硬生生的给扔上壁面上，溅出血花，颤抖的双手贴着壁面，高杉依旧尝试起身，却一次次的跌坐回去，而男人同样尝试的抗拒自己，每一步都显得缓慢，金属环犹豫着步伐给击响。

当那人走到自身面前时，深碧色的眼神仍旧是那副看着猎物的眼神，没有那身处劣势的样貌，蹭着墙面愤愤的要起身。银时是有预想他会有所反抗，是计划当自己靠近的时候继续让刀口切往自己还是另有所图，不过怎样都好至少这样的场景自己是不愿多见，反倒是为对方开始策划怎么杀了自己。

只是到底那人还是带伤的，未曾松懈的机器人，在高杉有所反抗前，就那么动作了。

向着身后软去，作为坂田银时的那部分还是抬手去环抱对方。

「……」过于绝望的现在银时没法多说什么，只是将高杉用那未曾负伤的左手按在自己肩头。

无力的瞥向自己一旁，依然是那副无能的模样，张着嘴却无法有那力气出声，毕竟身上的伤口叫他每一次呼吸都显得吃力。

「你不该来的……」懊悔的说，银时已经尽可能的去闪躲他，但是这颗星就这么大，难免有那么一天给他撞见，本来以为是希望的到来。却在最后依然落空，手中的重量挣扎着，像是有话一样的喉头闷闷的哼着声。

渴望好好的向这人别离一般，银时分开两人，反正自己什么样子他没见过。  
「开心了吗？」漾起淡然的笑容，银时是渴望对方还能有那余力嘲笑自己。  
但那一开一阖的嘴却无声的说着。  
『我不来谁来』随后是那熟悉的幅度微微弯曲着，即使那张姣好的面孔已经给红褐色的干枯血液沾满也丝毫消减不了他的高傲。高杉是对自己有自信的，凭借自己以往跟银时的战绩，之前也仅仅算是平手，怎么也不能说有那绝对的送死的欲望。只可惜作弊这事还是放生在他们之中，银时有着非他本人的意念。

「真是漫长……这下可终于结束了」

（后记）

之前讨论出的，感觉魇魅那时的话真的也是伤人。能干掉自己的也只有自己，感觉是否有其他挑战者来着。

顺便提提其他假想的平行世界。  
之前是觉得桂给银时要求守护留下的东西，但是高杉也受到那恶疾的感染丧身，所以转而激进的一个。  
再来是这个，作为前一位挑战者的世界。  
还有一个是回到过去桂的话语里感觉隐隐藏匿的信息，请问是失去什么而且高杉也没回来，感觉想说回到过去让白夜叉死在那里之后结束攘夷时高杉也不幸的感觉，所以作为剩下的队友之类的脑补。

最后还有一个，就是回过头的白夜叉，考虑到一开始是银时自己开启的，就脑补那是在向他自己道谢，谢谢他，让他这一次可以走向有高杉的未来（高：喂！走了）

希望是可以高杉存活的线路啊。 ･ﾟ･(つд`ﾟ)･ﾟ･

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来是希望银时多多爱护那背影才背向着，想去拥抱他。没什么的脑洞无意义，然后是从同好那里听到银桑不持久www所以就让他稍微观赏一下刺激的满足满足。  
> 其他没什么了就是一些曾经感觉吃到尖锐物的一个排解


End file.
